familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
May 2
Events *1194 - King Richard I of England gives Portsmouth its first Royal Charter. *1335 - Otto the Merry, Duke of Austria, becomes Duke of Carinthia. *1568 - Mary I of Scotland escapes from Loch Leven Castle, where she had been imprisoned by Sir William Douglas. *1670 - King Charles II of England grants a permanent charter to the Hudson's Bay Company to open up the fur trade in North America. *1672 - John Maitland becomes Duke of Lauderdale and Earl of March. *1808 - Beginning of the Peninsular War: The people of Madrid rise up in rebellion against French occupation. *1816 - Léopold of Saxe-Coburg and Charlotte Augusta are wed. *1829 - After anchoring nearby, Captain Charles Fremantle of [[Wikipedia:HMS Challenger|HMS Challenger]], declares the Swan River Colony in Australia. *1863 - American Civil War: Stonewall Jackson is wounded by friendly fire while returning to camp after reconnoitering for the Battle of Chancellorsville. He succumbs to pneumonia 8 days later. *1866 - Peruvian defenders fight off Spanish fleet at the Battle of Callao. *1876 - The April Uprising breaks out in Bulgaria. *1885 - Good Housekeeping magazine goes on sale for the first time. * 1885 - Cree and Assiniboine warriors won the Battle of Cut Knife, their largest victory over Canadian forces during the North-West Rebellion. * 1885 - The Congo Free State is established by King Léopold II of Belgium. *1889 - Menelik II, Emperor of Ethiopia, signs a treaty of amity with Italy, which gives Italy control over Eritrea. *1900 - Oscar II, King of Sweden, declares support for Britain at the time of the Second Boer War. *1918 - General Motors acquires the Chevrolet Motor Company of Delaware. *1920 - The first game of the Negro National League baseball is played in Indianapolis. *1932 - Comedian Jack Benny's radio show airs for the first time. *1933 - Gleichschaltung: Adolf Hitler bans trade unions. *1945 - World War II: Fall of Berlin – The Soviet Union announces the capture of Berlin and Soviet soldiers hoist their red flag over the ''Reichstag'' building. German forces surrender in Italy. German forces surrender to the New Zealand Army in Trieste. *1946 - "Battle of Alcatraz" - Alcatraz Federal prison, San Francisco is taken over by six inmates following failed escape attempt *1952 - The world's first ever jet airliner, the De Havilland Comet 1 makes its maiden voyage, flying from London to Johannesburg. *1953 - Hussein is crowned King of Jordan. *1955 - Tennessee Williams wins the Pulitzer Prize for Drama for Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. *1963 - Berthold Seliger launches near Cuxhaven a rocket with three stages with a maximum flight altitude of more than 100 kilometres. It is the only sounding rocket developed in Germany. *1964 - Vietnam War: An explosion sinks the [[Wikipedia:USS Card (CVE-11)|USS Card]] while docked at Saigon. Viet Cong forces are suspected of placing a bomb on the ship. *1964 - First ascent of Shishapangma the fourteenth highest mountain in the world and the lowest of the Eight-thousanders. *1969 - The British ocean liner ''Queen Elizabeth 2'' departs on her maiden voyage to New York City. *1982 - Falklands War: The British nuclear submarine [[Wikipedia:HMS Conqueror (S48)|HMS Conqueror]] sinks the Argentine cruiser [[Wikipedia:ARA General Belgrano|ARA General Belgrano]]. *1986 - The 1986 World Exposition in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, opens. *1995 - During the Croatian War of Independence, Serb forces fire cluster bombs at Zagreb, killing 7 and wounding over 175 civilians. *1997 - The Labour Party's Tony Blair becomes Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, ending 18 years of Conservative Party rule. At 44, he is the youngest prime minister in 185 years. *1998 - The European Central Bank is founded in Brussels in order to define and execute the EU's monetary policy. *1999 - Panamanian election: Mireya Moscoso became the first woman to be elected President of Panama. *2000 - Bill Clinton announces that accurate GPS access would no longer be restricted to the U.S. military. * 2000 - Her Royal Highness Princess Margriet of the Netherlands unveiled the Man With Two Hats monument in Ottawa on May 11, 2002, and the other in Apeldoorn on May 2, 2000. Symbolically linking both Netherlands and Canada for their assistance throughout the Second World War. *2005 - Airwork Flight 23 crashes after structural failure. * 2005 - The Pontiac Grand Am ceases production at the 100 year-old Lansing Car Assembly plant. Births *1360 - Yongle, Emperor of China (d. 1424) *1451 - René II (d. 1508) *1458 - Leonor of Viseu, queen of Portugal (d. 1525) *1551 - William Camden, English historian (d. 1623) *1601 - Athanasius Kircher, German Jesuit scholar (d. 1680) *1660 - Alessandro Scarlatti, Italian composer (d. 1725) *1695 - Giovanni Niccolo Servandoni, Italian-born architect (d. 1766) *1702 - Friedrich Christoph Oetinger, German theologian (d. 1782) *1729 - Catherine the Great, Empress of Russia (d.1796) *1737 - William Petty, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1805) *1740 - Elias Boudinot, President of the American Continental Congress (d. 1821) *1750 - John André, British Army officer of the American Revolutionary War (d. 1780) *1772 - Novalis, German writer (d. 1801) *1773 - Henrik Steffens, Norwegian-born philosopher (d. 1845) *1802 - Heinrich Gustav Magnus, German chemist and physicist (d. 1870) *1810 - Hans Christian Lumbye, Danish composer (d. 1874) *1828 - Désiré Charnay, French archaeologist (d. 1915) *1843 - Elijah McCoy, Canadian-born Inventor (d. 1929) *1859 - Jerome Klapka Jerome, English writer (d. 1927) *1860 - Theodor Herzl, Austrian journalist/Zionist (d. 1904) *1865 - Clyde Fitch, American playwright (d. 1909) *1873 - Jurgis Baltrušaitis, Lithuanian poet (d. 1944) *1879 - James F. Byrnes, American politician, statesman, and Justice of the U.S. Supreme Court (d. 1972) *1881 - Alexander Kerensky, Russian politician (d. 1970) *1885 - Hedda Hopper, American gossip columnist (d. 1966) *1886 - Gottfried Benn, German author (d. 1956) *1887 - Vernon Castle, English dancer (d. 1918) * 1887 - Eddie Collins, American baseball player (d. 1951) *1890 - E. E. Smith, American writer (d. 1965) *1892 - Manfred von Richthofen, German World War I pilot - the Red Baron (d. 1918) *1895 - Lorenz Hart, American lyricist (d. 1943) *1896 - Helen of Greece and Denmark, queen of Romania (d. 1982) *1897 - J. Fred Coots, American songwriter (d. 1985) *1903 - Bing Crosby, American singer and actor (d. 1977) * 1903 - Benjamin Spock, American pediatrician and author (d. 1998) *1906 - Philippe Halsman, American photographer (d. 1979) * 1906 - Aileen Riggin, American swimmer (d. 2002) *1907 - Pinky Lee, American vaudeville performer (d. 1993) *1910 - Alexander Bonnyman, U.S. Marine (d. 1943) *1912 - Axel Cäsar Springer, German publisher (d. 1985) *1913 - Nigel Patrick, English actor (d. 1981) *1915 - Doris Fisher, American songwriter (d. 2003) *1920 - Jean-Marie Auberson, Swiss conductor (d. 2004) * 1920 - Otto Buchsbaum, Austrian writer and ecological activist (d. 2000) *1921 - Satyajit Ray, Indian director (d. 1992) *1922 - A.M. Rosenthal, Canadian-born newspaper editor (d. 2006) * 1922 - Serge Reggiani, Italian-born French singer and actor (d. 2004) *1924 - Theodore Bikel, Austrian-born actor and singer *1925 - Roscoe Lee Browne, American actor (d. 2007) *1926 - Gérard D. Lévesque, Quebec politician (d. 1993) *1929 - Link Wray, American guitarist (d. 2005) *1935 - King Faisal II of Iraq (d. 1958) * 1935 - Lance LeGault, American actor * 1935 - Luis Suárez Miramontes, former Spanish footballer and manager *1936 - Engelbert Humperdinck, Indian-born singer * 1936 - Michael Rabin, American violinist (d. 1972) *1937 - Lorenzo Music, American actor (d. 2001) *1938 - Chief Moshoeshoe II of Lesotho (d. 1996) *1939 - Sumio Iijima, Japanese physicist *1941 - Clay Carroll, American baseball player *1942 - Jacques Rogge, Belgian International Olympic Committee president *1945 - Sarah Weddington, American attorney * 1945 - Bianca Jagger, Nicaraguan socialite, ex-wife of Mick Jagger * 1945 - Gene Deckerhoff, American sports announcer * 1945 - Judge Dread, English musician (d. 1998) *1946 - Lesley Gore, American singer * 1946 - David Suchet, English actor *1948 - Larry Gatlin, American musician *1949 - Alan Titchmarsh, English television presenter *1950 - Lou Gramm, American musician (Foreigner) * 1950 - Duncan Gay, Australian politician *1952 - Christine Baranski, American actress *1953 - Valery Gergiev, Russian-born conductor *1955 - Donatella Versace, Italian fashion designer *1956 - David Rhodes, English guitarist *1958 - David O'Leary, Irish football manager and player, notable for managerial stint at Leeds United A.F.C. *1959 - Tony Wakeford, English musician (Sol Invictus) *1961 - Steve James, English snooker player * 1961 - Phil Vickery, English celebrity chef *1962 - Stephen Daldry, English film director * 1962 - Ray Traylor, American professional wrestler (d. 2004) * 1962 - Jimmy White, English snooker player *1965 - Félix José, Dominican baseball player *1966 - Belinda Stronach, Canadian politician * 1967 - Mika Brzezinski, American journalist *1968 - Midorikawa Hikaru, Japanese voice actor * 1968 - Jeff Agoos, American soccer player * 1968 - Ziana Zain, Malaysian singer and actress *1969 - Brian Lara, Trinidadian West Indies cricketer *1972 - The Rock, American professional wrestler and actor * 1972 - Paul Adcock, English footballer *1973 - Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck, German film director and screenwriter *1974 - Garðar Thór Cortes, Icelandic tenor * 1974 - Andy Johnson, Welsh footballer *1975 - David Beckham, English footballer *1977 - Fredrik Malm, Swedish politician *1978 - Steve Bays, Canadian musician *1979 - Jason Chimera, Canadian ice hockey player * 1979 - Roman Lyashenko, Russian ice hockey player (d. 2003) *1980 - Tim Borowski, German footballer * 1980 - Pierre-Luc Gagnon, Canadian skateboarder * 1980 - Zat Knight, English footballer * 1980 - Troy Murphy, American basketball player * 1980 - Brad Richards, Canadian ice hockey player *1981 - Matt Murray, English footballer * 1981 - Chris Kirkland, English footballer *1982 - Lorie, French singer *1983 - Christa Rigozzi, Swiss model *1984 - Saulius Mikoliūnas, Lithuanian footballer * 1984 - Thabo Sefolosha, Swiss basketball player *1985 - Lily Allen, English singer and songwriter * 1985 - Kyle Busch, American race car driver * 1985 - Sarah Hughes, American figure skater * 1985 - David Nugent, English footballer *1986 - James Kirk, Canadian actor *1987 - Nana Kitade, Japanese singer *1990 - Kay Panabaker, American actress * 1995 - Kelsey Lewis, American actress Deaths * 373 - Athanasius, Patriarch of Alexandria (b. 298) * 756 - Emperor Shōmu, Emperor of Japan (b. 701) * 907 - Boris I of Bulgaria *1230 - William de Braose (b. 1197) *1300 - Blanche of Artois, regent of Navarre (b. 1248) *1450 - William de la Pole, English military leader (b. 1396) *1519 - Leonardo da Vinci, Italian inventor and painter (b. 1452) *1564 - Cardinal Rodolfo Pio da Carpi, Italian humanist (b. 1500) *1627 - Lodovico Grossi da Viadana, Italian composer (b. 1560) *1667 - George Wither, English writer (b. 1588) *1683 - Stjepan Gradić, Croatian philosopher and scientist (b. 1613) *1711 - Laurence Hyde, English statesman (b. 1641) *1802 - Herman Willem Daendels, Dutch statesman (b. 1762) *1810 - Rev. Dr. Henry Jerome de Salis, divine (b.1740) *1819 - Mary Moser, English painter (b. 1744) *1857 - Alfred de Musset, French writer (b. 1810) *1864 - Giacomo Meyerbeer, German composer (b. 1791) *1927 - Ernest Starling, British physiologist (b. 1866) *1945 - Martin Bormann, Nazi official (b. 1900) * 1945 - Ludwig Stumpfegger, German SS doctor (b. 1910) * 1945 - Joe Corbett, baseball player (b. 1875) *1947 - Dorothea Binz, Nazi war criminal (b. 1920) *1957 - Joseph McCarthy, U.S. Senator (b. 1908) *1960 - Caryl Chessman, American robber and rapist (b. 1921) *1964 - Nancy Astor, American-born politician (b. 1879) *1969 - Franz von Papen, Chancellor of Germany (b. 1879) *1972 - J. Edgar Hoover, American director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation (b. 1895) *1979 - Giulio Natta, Italian chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1903) *1980 - George Pál, Hungarian-born film director (b. 1908) * 1980 - Clarrie Grimmett, Australian cricketer (b. 1891) *1983 - Norm Van Brocklin, American football star (b. 1926) *1984 - Jack Barry, television game show producer and host (b. 1918) *1985 - Attilio Bettega, Italian rallydriver (b.1951) * 1985 - Larry Clinton, American trumpeter and bandleader (b. 1909) *1986 - Henri Toivonen, Finnish rallydriver (b.1956) *1989 - Giuseppe Siri, Italian Catholic Cardinal (b. 1906) * 1989 - Veniamin Kaverin, Russian writer (b. 1902) *1990 - David Rappaport, English actor (b. 1951) *1992 - Wilbur Mills, American politician (b. 1909) *1995 - Michael Hordern, English actor (b. 1911) *1997 - John Carew Eccles, Australian neurophysiologist, Nobel laureate (b. 1903) * 1997 - Paulo Freire, Brazilian educator (b. 1921) *1998 - Hideto "hide" Matsumoto, Japanese musician (b. 1964) * 1998 - Kevin Lloyd, British actor (b. 1949) * 1998 - Justin Fashanu, English footballer (b. 1961) *1999 - Oliver Reed, English actor (b. 1938) *2001 - Ted Rogers, British comedian (b. 1935) * 2001 - Gina Mastrogiacomo, American actress (b. 1961) *2002 - John Nathan-Turner, English television producer (b. 1947) * 2002 - W. T. Tutte, English-born codebreaker (b. 1917) *2005 - Kenneth B. Clark, American psychologist (b. 1914) * 2005 - Wee Kim Wee, 4th President of Singapore (b. 1915) *2006 - Louis Rukeyser, American columnist (b. 1933) *2007 - Brad McGann, New Zealand film director and screenwriter (b. 1964) Holidays and observances *Poland - Flag Day, an official holiday to honour the Flag of Poland *Bahá'í Faith: Last day of the Festival of Ridván *Madrid Region - Day of the Region. *Slovenia and Serbia - second day of Labour Day *Iran - Teacher's Day *Indonesia - Indonesia National Education Day Liturgical feast days in the Roman Catholic Church: * Athanasius of Alexandria * Saint Boris * Saints Exuperius and Zoe * Saint Germanus * Saint Waldebert, Walbert or Gaubert * Saint Mafalda * Saint Zoe in the Bulgarian Orthodox Church: * Saint Tsar Boris External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- May 02